The Heartless
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: After being called a sister Amy breaks down and becomes more mature. A blacked and red quilled hedgehog is willing to love her and protect her. Shadamy Story Shadow x Amy One shots. Shadamy One shots.
1. Chapter 1

THe Heartless

Chapter 1

A new life.

"Sonic!"I yelled running after him "Wait up!" He then stopped and turned around  
"Finally!" I said and hugged him  
"Amy…"  
"Yes Sonikku what is it?" I said as I pinch his cheek but he then slapped it away.  
"This is ridiculous…You have to stop." He said pulling away from me.  
"B-but.."  
"I only like you like a sister. You know that I used to love someone else but that someone else broke my heart by leaving me for another man…I'm just not looking for love right now…now if you could back away that'd be nice…"  
"Sonikku…"  
"A sister Amy that's it…" He said and ran away. It seemed like every step he took my heart broke more and more….  
"A sister huh…?"  
"Huh? Excuse me miss Amy?" Cream looked at me  
"Oh nothing…just a flashback…" I said and looked down as the wind ran through my quills.  
"Umm miss Amy…you don't want your icecream…?"  
"huh…? Oh umm yeah yeah! Sorry Cream!" I said quickly licking it.  
"It's about Mister Sonic…right?" She ask quite disappointed I sighed and nodded.  
"I just can't get it out of my mind…that day…"

"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember…" I said looking down and began to cry alittle.  
"Miss Amy.. At one point you'll learn that some people will stay at your heart but not your life…"  
"You're right Cream…" I said wiping my tears. "Come one I'll take you home."  
After walking Cream to her house I went home. I changed into my training cloth and went to my mini gym outside in my backyard where I started punching the punching bag. I need to train myself…he wasn't going to be around saving me anymore so I'll have to protect myself now… just when I was finished with my training I went to grab my phone oddly it wasn't there. Where was it? I went and looked through today's pants but it wasn't there either.  
"ahh crap I think I left it on the hill where me and cream were this afternoon…" I said  
"Today there will be a wind storm so stay at home—" the weather broadcaster said as I turn the tv off. I then grab my jacket and put it on leaving the house. When I got there my phone wasn't anywhere. I looked around and the wind wasn't being much of a help but I kept on fighting! Until I saw a huge wave of wind coming at me. The dirt then hurt my eyes so I just gave up. Just then a shadow like hedgehog showed in my face but I couldn't see it clearly.

"Sonikku…?" I said and closed my eyes.  
The next morning I woke up in my bed with my phone and a pink rose next to me. Odd…I don't remember falling asleep in my bed last night…just then Rouge called.  
"Amy?! Where the hell were you?! I was trying to reach you since like yesterday! Where were you?!"  
"Uhh.."  
"Anyways we're having a picnic over here at the park come over. You can explain what happen yesterday."  
"W-wait—"  
"see ya." She hang up and I just sigh. I hate when she does that…but I didn't want to go…I'll have to face him again…but I guess I have to face him…I can't just hide forever…so I'm going to face it and that's it. I arrived at the park with a white dress and with the pink rose anonymous left last night. I then saw his unforgettable face…those…blue quills…and that smile he always wore had vanish the second he saw me…he then turned to look the other way. I looked down and sigh. Then the other came up to me.  
"Wow Amy! You dress to kill!" Knuckles told me joking.  
"Haha thanks Knuckles!" I answered back and Thank everybody else who complimented me. I then heard Sonic's voice asking for a cheer.  
"Hey guys, first of all thanks for coming. The reason I had you all come here was to tell you that my brother came for a visit. Please make them feel at home."

Everybody then clapped and cheered. But as soon as the announcement was over I went to a secret swing there was nearby. I sighed and sat on it slowly swinging myself. I then heard a voice behide me.  
"Oh you're here…"  
I turned around and Shadow looking at me with his red piercing eyes.  
"Oh hello, Shadow." I said with a smile. He then notice the flower on my hair.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.  
"Oh the rose? I don't know. I woke up in the morning to find it there. Wonder who send it to me though…" I said smiling. He then came forward to me and sat next to the swing.  
"Soo…how's it going?"  
"Huh..what do you mean?"  
"You idiot…How have you bee feeling?"  
"Oh fine…" I said with a smile and looked at the ground.  
"Don't try to fight your feelings…just let it all out and go on…forget that blue bastard and go with someone worthy…"  
"H-how do you know?"  
"It's obvious…" He said and looked at the beautiful view in front of us.

"R-really?!"  
He then smirk and looked at me. I then got super red. Aish I'm so stupid…why do I make it so obvious?!...We then stared at the view in front of us until we heard someone clear his voice.  
"Hey…"  
We turned around and saw Sonia  
"Sorry did I interup something?" She ask teasingly  
"Uhh no—"  
"What do you want?" Shadow asked rudely  
Just when she was going to speak a loud exploding sound came from the picnic area.  
"Oh uh." I said and we all started running toward it to see Eggman's bots attacking. I then took my hammer out and started smashing bots then I heard Shadow's voice.  
"Amy look out!" He said and covered me with his body and used chaos control to teleport us to other side of the park.  
"Are you okay?" Shadow asked me quite worried.  
My heart started racing like crazy…I remember this feeling…it was the feeling I got when Sonic had save me for the first time. This was the feeling of love.  
"Hey…Amy? Are you on earth?"  
"huh?! Uhh yes thank you Shadow!" I said with a face redder than some parts of his quills. He then smile and got of me. But then I realize there was some blood on his back.  
"Oh you're hurt!" I said and he then turn to look at me.  
"Stay here while I help the others. As soon as we finished with eggman's bots I'll take you to my house to heal you, okay?"  
He nodded and looked at me. When Eggman gave up and left everybody walked towards Shadow asking him if he was okay. I then walk towards him and helped him up. He smiled and we began to walk to my house.


	2. Someone New

The Heartless.  
Chapter 2

Someone New.

When we got to my house I laid Shadow on my bed and bought the first aid kit. I then got to him and started putting alcohol in his back.  
"ouch…it hurts…" He said  
"Ahh I'm sorry..but it's for your own good…" I answered and then put a bandage around him.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." I said with a smile which made him smile alittle  
"You sort of remind me of Maria…She was nice…caring…beautiful…"  
"M-me…?!..No no no! I can never be compared to someone like Maria! I bet Maria was more than me! I mean look at me, I'm just another girl…who can get her crush's attention…" I said and looked down he then put my chin up and looked at me.  
"Maybe if you'd stop chasing that blue idiot you'll see that there's somebody that actually loves you.." He said and then kissed me. My heart raced fast! I then felt his tounge exploring my mouth. I could feel myself blushing a lot and then I felt his hand slowly unzipping my dress.  
"S-shadow…" He then started to kiss my neck. I then let out a moan and he then looked up at me and smirk.  
"Hehe are you enjoying it…?"  
I stayed quiet and he kept on teasing my body with his mouth until we heard a knock on the door. I then quickly zipped up my dress and went to it. It was the gang.  
"Hey is Shadow alright?" Ask Rouge concered about his patner.

"Of course he is. I was just having a talk with him" I said with a smile.  
"Did you two had fun together? I'm pretty sure you two had more then just a talk. You can't fool us. I can see the red mark he left you on the neck."

"As if…And you shouldn't care. I'm mature enough to make my own decisions. I don't need anybody to look after me anymore."

Just when he was going to speak Shadow appeared  
"What's going on Ames…?"  
"Oh your friends are worried about you…so they came to visit…"

"Oh…" He said and then went back inside. I giggled and then looked at hem  
"Would you guys like to come in? It's seems like it's going to rain."  
"sure." They said while coming in except Sonic. He turned to a different direction. I then just rolled my eyes and went inside.  
"Makes yourselfs at home everyone!" I said as evebody sat on my sofa, floor and some chair. I then went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and then shadow came behide me.  
"what are they doing here?"  
"Oh, I asked them to stay, why?

"I thought we were going to have some alone time…"  
"I'm sorry Shadow but I don't think I'm ready for that…and we're not even together…so…"  
"Then…" He said as he kneel down "Would you go out with me?"  
"S-shadow! Get up!" I said giggling trying to put him up  
"Not after you answer me." He said smiling and refusing to get up  
"Fine..I will go out with you~!" I said and smile He then got up super happy and picked me up. "Really?!" He said looking at me

"Mmmh..yes." I said teasingly as he spined me around.  
"whoa…What's happening?" We heard Sonia asked as she looked at us.  
"Uhh well—"

"Me and Amy are dating." Shadow interrupted me.  
"Really?! Wow Amy finally you moved on from my loser brother!" she said hugging me and smile.  
"I need to make everybody know this." She said as she walked toward the living room.  
"No!" I yelled and she then stopped and turn to look at me.  
"Please keep this a secret…I'll surprise them later on."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." I said with a smile and looked at her leave.  
"Oh crap the chocolate!" Said hurrying back to the stove. After giving them all cookies and chocolate it started to rain and we just told stories what was really odd was that all of them had Sonic in it…but somehow when they mentioned him it didn't hurt like before. Maybe it was because I had someone else…someone who really loved me. At last Someone aprriciated me…


	3. Mister Jealousy

Mister Jealousy

The Heartless

Chapter 3 

When I woke up I smelled this delicious aroma coming from the kitchen I went to look what it was and Shadow was getting the table ready for breakfast. He then saw me and smiled.  
"Morning."  
"Oh umm good morning…what's that delicious smell?"  
"Omelet. Come on let's eat."  
"Sure thing!"  
I said with a smile and hurried to the table.  
"It tastes amazing! Where did you learn to make this?!" I said I continue to eat  
"….Maria….She taught me how to make this and she said that this was going to be our special breakfast that we both would share…together…"  
It was sad seeing Shadow like this…I frowned but the silence we had created broke.  
"But now I found someone to share it with….from now on…forever…for eternality ." He said with a smile and held my hand through the table. I blushes and smile.  
"Don't flatter me…"  
He then got up and pulled me to him kissing me. I blushed and looked at his face he had his eyes closed and mine were wide open. He then let me down and smile.  
"Mmmh…it tastes like omelet…."  
we both giggled and smile. Sure Shadow looked emo and cold but deep inside he was the sweetest guy I ever did meet.  
"I heard eggman was creating a new plan to attack soon…"  
"really? Mmh…wonder what it is…"  
"A new monster maybe…?"  
"Mmmh…"  
My phone rang and I answered it. Rouge had called me to go to her house. The whole squad was over there. They had also heard about eggman. I asked Shadow if he wanted to go,  
"Do I have a choice?"

That's what he asked and smiled.  
"well…"  
He then chuckled a bit and got up.  
"Let's go."  
I smiled and nodded. By the time we got there Rouge gladly welcomed us to her house. We were building up a plan to figure out what it was. Why were we so eager to know what it was? Because he had locked himself in his lair for quite a while already…wonder if it will be something big…mmmh…Someone knocked on the door and as soon as Rouge open my happy eyes turned sorrowful and hateful. Sonic the Hedgehog. He just had to ruin my day…  
"Don't let that blue faker ruin your day…" He said with a smile and took my hand in his again. It's like he had read my mind. I smile and planning everything Sonic asked me if we could talk outside. I agreed and Shadow just watch me.

"So…?"  
"What's up with you and Shadow?"

"  
"Amy explain!"  
"I don't have to explain anything to you!"  
"…But…I…Well…"

"I'm going to be really honest with you….I've always liked you…the time I told you I like you as a sister was because…Eggman said he was going to hurt you with his new monster/creation…I was really scare when I had the thought of losing you…but you took it in a wrong way…didn't you..? When I saw you runaway crying I couldn't help but stay there…just like an idiot…when I tried to apologize it was too late…you were with Shadow already…right?...I hate him even though he makes you happy…."  
He Said looking down and my tears just flow. We then heard a slow clap  
"Well done…faker…Good job on making that fake speech….and I hate you too…for making her wait all these year….hurting her…"  
"Well what about you?! You just want to use her for a replacement of Maria!"  
At that moment Shadow snapped and grabbed him.  
"Don't you dare talk about Maria!" He then punched Sonic.  
"See Amy? He doesn't love you…he loves Maria not you. He's just using you to forget about her!"  
"Shut up! Don't listen to him Amy!" He yelled trying to punch him again. I stood there starring at both of them…it then started to rain. I then ran away crying. Was it really true? Does he only use me to forget about her…?  
"AMY!" I heard his echo.

"….Oh Shadow…."


	4. You're not just a replacement

You're not just a replacement.  
Chapter 4  
The Heartless

I kept on running. I didn't know where I was heading but where ever I was alone it was best. I didn't want to see anyone. Not Rouge not Knuckles especially not Sonic nor Shadow. Was I really just a replacement? … I'm not..right…?  
"Broke up so quickly…?"  
I turned around and Sonya looked at me.  
"Uh…no…it's nothing…" I looked down terribly sad. Sonya look at me and gave me a hug. That's where my tears began to flow again. She was so sweet..comforting me. But Like I had said I wanted some alone time, but I guess some company wouldn't be so bad.  
"What happen?"  
"…Well…"  
"If you fon't want to talk about it, it's okay.."  
"Well..see..Shadow and Sonic got into this fight…"  
"Sonic?! Oh that brat! Where is he so I can—"  
I kept looking down and then she looked at me  
"sorry…continue…if you please.."  
"Well Sonic came to me and said that he still loved me but he figure out that I was going out with Shadow…then Shadow showed up and there's where Sonic told me that Shadow was just using me to forget about Maria. Shadow got really pissed off he even punched him… which had me wondering…did he get mad because Sonic talked about Maria in such way or because he is making me think that he doesn't love me…that he is just using me as a replacement…"  
"Well..That sound complicated…but think about it.." Sonya said  
"Huh?"  
"We all know Shadow is a real honest and serious guy right?"  
"Mhm…"  
"Well. Here it goes. Do you think that Shadow said that he loves you only because he wanted a replacement?"  
"…oh…"  
"If shadow were one of those persons to lie to others and be cold hearted like some people I would believe that he is just using you as a replacement but he isn't…He's different and you mostly know the best since you've seen the quote on quote cute side of him, right?"  
"Hey..You're right…"  
"See?" She said with a smile which made me smile. She was right. Shadow actually loved me and he didn't lie when he said he did. It just made me really happy. Oh Shadow how could I believe sonic…over you…I'm really sorry… I gave Sonya a huge hug and thanked her. She smiled  
"Anytime!~"  
I left looking for shadow all over but I just couldn't find him. When I went back to my house he was at my front door asleep sitting down  
"Hey shadow…"  
I shook him until he finally woke up.  
"Hey Shadow umm I—"  
Before I could've said anything he gave me a tight hug.  
"please don't leave me…Don't listen to that blue faker…Ireally love you…you're not just a replacement… believe me…"  
"..I do believe in you Shadow…I'm sorry…"  
He then put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was a lovely kiss. He was so passionate with me. He stood up and carry me in bridal style. He opened the door and took me to my room where he began to kiss me all over. My body began to felt hot. My eyes met his and he just ask  
"Are you okay with this?"

Which I answered with a nod.  
Oh Shadow…I love you so much….He's skin rubbing against mine was sweet. I really like the way he treated me that night.


	5. Come back to Me

Come back to me.  
Chapter 5

The Heartless

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Shadow sleeping next to me. He's such a cutie. What a lovely view to see first thing in the morning. I smiled and stood up to go take a shower. After that made breakfast for me and shadow. After setting up the table shadow came down and hugged me from behind.  
"Morning my lovely rose."  
He then kissed my neck and the hickies he gave me yesterday could still be seen. He kissed my hickies and then he kissed my hickies which I blushed to.

"S-Shadow…" I said as I got a little red. Shadow smirked in amusement and chuckled a bit.  
"Hey put some salt on those eggs."  
"Mmh? You know how to cook?"  
"Well I lived half of my life alone so I had to know to cook or starve myself"  
I giggle and serve some bacon egg and some orange juice we started eating and talked about life. Just when he was going to take me on a date G.U.N called him over for a mission. He quickly left and just pat my head  
"Sorry honey, maybe next time." He then closed the door. I then remember Sonic  
"Hey Sonic, want to go to the pizza place down on Station Square?"  
"Nah Amy maybe next time! See ya!" Then he left running.  
I went out shopping with cream but when I came back home he was asleep and I just covered him and kissed his forehead. The next three days he told me the same thing.  
"Sorry Honey, Maybe Next Time.~"

I then left to park to walk and forget about stuff. Sonic then appeared.  
"H-hello Ames…sorry..about the other day…"  
"Oh hi Sonic….and that's alright." I said with a smile He then sat next to me.  
"So what's up?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Why aren't you with Shadow?"  
"He's..busy…at G.U.N …."  
I said looking down and he then lift my chin up.  
"Want to go to the pizza place down at Station Square?" He ask with a smile kinda of red.  
"Sure" I smile as he carried me and ran down to Station Square. He then let me on the ground as we walked to the pizza and began eating and talking. When we finished he dropped me at my house and Shadow wasn't there yet. So I took a shower and went to sleep. The next few days were the same Sorry honey Maybe next time but today I didn't worried because I was going shopping with Sonic today. He picked me up and we went to some shops and I tried some clothing after it we went for icecream this was the best day of the month. But when he dropped me off…  
"Hehe thank you Sonic…a lot!" I thanked him and gave him a hug.  
"Anything for you Amy."  
I smiled and just when I was going to enter he grabbed my hand.  
"A-Amy…can…you please wait….I have something to tell you…"  
"Umm sure Sonic go ahead…" I looked at him.  
"Well first thank you an well….I really like you a lot…the reason I always rejected you was because I was so shy…and because I was still somewhat hurt when Sally left me..though when you and Shadow got together…well..I got jealous..and I did notice that..I asked myself why I got jealous. And the only answered I got was because I loved you…so please… come back to me…" He then got close to my face  
"This game has run it's course…don't you think Amy?" I heard Shadow. I then pulled away from Sonic and looked at him quite scared.


	6. Hang in there Sonikku!

Hang in there Sonikku..!~

The Heartless  
Chapter 6 

"This game has run it's course…don't you think Amy?" I heard Shadow. I then pulled away from Sonic and looked at him quite scared. I stayed silent and looked at him.

"Well what do you know. The faker has been trying to get my girl. Not surprising from someone like you."

"Listen Shadow, I won't let you insult me. Plus I'm not the idiot who let his girlfriend alone for half week. I was trying to make her feel better. "

"Really? Then why were you carrying her around and holding her hand? And if I'm not wrong you were about to kiss her about now. And you Amy..you were going to let him?"

"N-no! Of course not! You came and—"  
"What if I hadn't come?"

"You Sonic should stay away from us…or well why don't you just take her? She kind of looks like the last girl you flirted with…Pinkish hair but her hair is short and her eyes are not green as Amy's right? I heard she's a great kisser. Why don't you go with her? She can give you what Amy couldn't during all these years—" I then punched him crying.  
"…You…you IDIOT!" I left running and locking myself at my house.

"Amy!" I heard Sonic yelled but each scream he gave the more I cried. After a while I fell asleep and then woke up. It was already morning. I stood up weakly and looked around. I was in my room and I smelled something cooking. Whatever it was I woke up and went right into the kitchen. Shadow was there and he then smiled at me.  
"S-shadow? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me…" I looked down and he then lifted up my chin. He opened his mouth.

"…BZZZZZZ!"  
Wait…that isn't Shadow it's my phone! I woke up and I was laying down on the floor and looked at my phone. I had 7 missed calls. I deleted them. All of them were from Sonic. I began crying again and after a few minutes I got up and took a shower. I got dressed and went out. But when I was outside I saw Sonic sleeping next to my door with bruises. He the slowly woke up and looked at me.  
"…Amy…?" he asked with a smile. He gave a weak smile and then closed his eyes again. I began to cry and hugged him.  
"Sonic…? Sonic wake up….SONIC!" I gave him a soft slap and call the ambulance. They were here quick and everyone went to see him. Everyone except Shadow…  
"Hang in there Sonikku..!~" I said with a smile and then looked down crying abit.  
"I'm so sorry Sonic…I didn't know you were worried about me…you..should've told me you were outside….!" I looked down and wiped my tears walking away from the hospital. Looking down walking down the I bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry…" I looked up and saw a hedgehog with pink short hair smiling.  
"It's okay Amy, right?"  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
"Sonic is always talking about you haha..you don't know me right? My name is Caroline."

"Pleased to meet you Caroline."I said with a smiled.  
She smiled back and then snap her fingers.  
"Sorry but I have stuff to do. Bye!" She smiled and ran to the hospital.

I smiled and kept walking amd s,iling. If only people knew in how much pain I am right now….I was about to cry but I resisted. Come on Amy you can't cry right now…I thought to myself and kept smiling. I walked to my house after buying some hot dog bread and chili. But when I got to myself I dropped everything starring at my door.

"S-shadow…?!"


	7. Can't stay mad at you

Can't stay mad at you.

Chapter 7  
The Heartless

"S-shadow?"  
He turned around with a worried look and came running to me hugging me.  
"I'm so sorry Amy….I'm so sorry…" He said crying as he hugged my shocked body. I stood there not doing nothing just staring at the door in front of me. Slowly I stared to put my arms around him.  
"S-shadow…" I stared crying and finally hugged him tight. It felt good…too get a hug from someone you really love.  
"I'm sorry Amy….It was all my fault. I shouldn't have said that…I should've believe you when you said you were going to back away from that kiss…and when I said those things about that girl…no one is better than you Amy…no one… please forgive me."  
He then got on his knees crying. I've never seen this side of him…I think no one has… Oh Shadow….  
"It isn't really your fault.."  
"YES IT IS!...Yes it is…..please Amy…"  
I kneel to him and slowly kissed him. He kissed back weakly and slowly we got up and he carried me as my legs were around his waist and his arms around my back. We kissed roughly and he took me up to my bedroom. The next thing I knew he was undressing me.  
"S-shadow" I gave a softly moan as he kissed my neck. He was just as gentle as ever. He then smiled at me and kissed me. I softly kiss back as the night slowly passed by. The only I remember is him softly whispering in my ear before starting to thrust.  
"I love you so much Amy…"

The next morning I woke up and and Shadow was behind me hugging me by the waist sleeping. I smiled and then remember about the groceries I left outside yesterday. I faceplam and remember that it had rained. They're probably not good anymore..ugh…now what do I make Sonic? I thought to myself. I stepped into the shower and kept thinking of excuse to tell Sonic. After dressing myself I went to my room Shadow was still sleeping. I smiled and kissed his cheek smiling. I slowly shook him waiting for him to wake up. When he woke up he was a bit grumpy but still gave me his smile.  
"I'm off"  
"where to?"  
"I'm going to visit Sonic. "  
"Ugh again with faker? I'll guess I'll accompanied you.' He said standing up.  
"Odd." I said with a giggle  
"What?"  
"You're coming with me to see Sonic?"  
"What other choice do I have?"  
I smiled and nod as we both left.  
At the hospital we walked to Sonic's room. But I guess we came alittle late….becuase there she was…


	8. Your Cute Faces

The Heartless

Chapter 8

You're cute faces.

When we arrived at Sonic's Hospital's room She was there….  
"Oh. Amy! Come on!" Sonic said cheerfully as I glup.  
"H-Hey Sonic…and Sally…."  
She gave me a grin and walk towards me hugging me.  
"Amy! It's been so long! How are you?!" She ask hugging really tight.  
"H-Hello Sally…I've been g-good and you?" She released me and smile.  
"I've been great.." She said with the smile Sonic used to adore.  
"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic ask turning to him.  
"I'm only here because of Amy, Don't get any ideas Faker." He said as he turn and walked away.  
"Amy I'll be outside waiting." He said as he left.  
"so…Sonic….How are you holding up?"  
"I'm good Ames, thank you."  
"So Sonic What if when you get out of the hospital you come to my-" Sally had cut me off.  
"Oww poor Amy I'm sorry but the second he comes out of here we're going to eat somewhere and spend the whole day together. Sorry Honey maybe next time." She said still smirking at me.  
I nodded and looked down  
"Well Sonic. I need to g-go…I'm still pretty buy sorry." I said as I grabbed my bags and left kinda scared.  
"Bye Bye Ames." He said with a smile waving.  
AS soon as I left the room I sigh and looked around for Shadow…He was talking to a nurse. But not just any nurse nop. He was talking to Mrs. Honey. The hottest and prettiest nurse in Mobius. When he notice me seeing him talking to her he quickly left and walked towards me.  
"Done?"  
I kept quiet for a few seconds but came to reality.  
"Y-es l-let's go."  
He then sigh and held my hand his cheeks becoming red. I blushes and smiled at him.  
"Why were you so scared of Sally?" He ask while walking to the nearest café.  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked looking away trying to hide it.  
"It's so obvious anyone who truly loves yo and knows you would know your faces by now." He said entering the door  
"Bt then again no one should know that much about you then me…"  
I blushed hard and softly punched him.  
"You lair! I don't make faces!" I said becoming flustered.  
He ordered two coffees and went to a table.  
"Yeah you do. When you're lying you move your hands to much and when you're mad your hair would go out like crazy…it's kinda of cute" He said smiling and becoming red abit.  
**"Order 128" **

"Oh that's ours." He got up and went to get it leaving me there to die of blushes.  
when he came back we kept talking about our facial expressions and how whenever he got nervous he would he would do some weird circling thing with his fingers. We have been dating only for like 2 months but we knew each other like we've been together for 3 or more years! If you ask me, that's pretty sweet! We then went on for some donuts and headed home to watch some movies and cuddle up to keep each other warm. Shadow had fallen asleep in the first movie and I was just to entertain by them putting one and another and another. When the movie got to the part where some selfish girls were bullying the nerdy and cute girl it reminded me of myself….The reason I was so afraid of Sally was because….  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back then when my hair was short and I was just a kiddo when I first met Sonic and fell head over hills for him. He didn't returned it. He was already crushing a girl name Sally Acorn. The princess and of course me compared to her was nothing. When Sonic frist saw me he picked me up and took me to the freedom fighter where they treated me like family. All fun and games until me ans Sally became really closed. She had asked me who was I crushing on and once I told her I was crushing over her boyfriend she got really pissed and punched me smirking. 

"**You think he'll ever love such a mediocre girl like you? You childish brat. Get away from him if you know what's good for you. And stop calling him Sonikku. He fucking hates it."**

She gave me a last glare and left. After 3 weeks nobody notice I was dying inside expect this little rabbit name Cream who later became like my little sister and best friend. I told her everything that had happened and she just consoled me. After 3 more weeks I felt happier and kept o smiling. Something Sally didn't like so she sent some girls to beat me up. She then appeared in front of me.  
**"I told you to leave and just fucking disappear didn't I?"  
**I gave her a shake signaling a no and then she kicked my stomache .

"**Well now you know. And stop being so happy and Sad. It's making Sonic's Attention go towards you. You fucking skank!"  
**

That's when I decided to leave the freedom fighters and continue to go on myself Cream Joined me and I stayed over at her mom's.  
I have a better life with them. They're were all so sweet. After 3 months while picking up the vegetables on the garden cream came running to me telling me.

"**Miss Amy…Sally choose some other guy over Mr. Sonic!"**

She said trying to catch her breath

I dropped the casket and looked surprised running to her.  
"Cream take me over there please!" She nodded and we went running over there. And that was the day we all found out how sally choosed Ken the Money over Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Before I knew it I was crying as Shadow then wiped my tears half awake.  
"Don't cry Amy..." He said with a smile and I begin to Sob as he pulled me closer to him and gave me a small and sweet kiss on my forehead. 

"Come on. Let's head to Bed."  
He said turning tv off and the ps3 off as well carrying me to bed. 


	9. I will always be with you

The Heartless

Chapter 9

I will always be with you 

I woke up and saw Shadow next to me.  
"Morning Amy." He said with a small smile.  
"M-morning Shadow. How did you sleep?"

"I slept kind of worried. You were crying yesterday…was it really over the movie?" He asked.  
"Well…no…" I answered and looked down.  
"It's about Sally, right?" He asked with half smile. I gave a simple nod and look at him.  
"You still like Sonic, huh?"

"What?! No you idiot! Sally…Sally is my worst nightmare…"  
"Why? Because sonic was head over hills for her?" He asked with a jealous tone in his voice.  
"No because…well…She… used to be such a bully to me…Well not a bully but…aish how get I explain this…?" After explain everything to Shadow he gave me a tight embrace  
"I never knew she did that…! What a bitch…" He said with a chuckle and then held my hand under the covers.  
"Don't worry with me by your side no one will ever hurt you…including women….okay?" He said with a comforting smile that bought happiness t my heart. I gave a nod and smile.  
"Okay."  
He gave me a long kiss and held my hand tighter. I then felt his tongue go in my mouth. I just let him and tried to kiss back. After making out we were sited at the table eating breakfast.  
"This is really Good Shadow thanks a lot. " I said with a smile as I drank some juice and Shadow just nodded.  
"Wanna go visit the loser today?" He asked eating  
"You mean Sonic? Sure! I hope Sally is there though…"  
"So what if she is? She can't beat you up in front of others.."  
"Yeah but her glare is all I need to stay away…" I said looking down and just heard a sigh.  
"You gotta deal with her. Tell her that she's a bitch and the worst thing that ever happen to you."  
"I can't do that..! That sound..so mean!"  
"She was more meaner to you. Sounds fair. " He said as he looked at her with a serious face.  
"W-Well..you got a point but…what should I do?"  
"I don't know…what do girls do when they get into fights?"  
"WE..welll w start verbally? I don't know I don't like fighting!" We then heard a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" I said as I went over to the door and opened it as it send a shiver down my spine.  
"Hey Amy…are you alone?"  
"Y-yeah…" I answered.  
"Well what I came here for was because I wanted to tell you that I'm taking Sonic back and don't want you presence near him okay? You disgust him. I mean look at yourself, you're still the little immature brat that once annoyed him." She said coldly as I began to laugh.  
"Jesus Sally! You came here just to tell me that? Alright now…are you done bitching? If so you can leave. Go now." I said as I gave her one of the scariest glares ever. Her eyes widen for a bit and then put her arm up as well for her hand  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" She was about to slap me but I grabbed her arm and pinned her down and made her face hit the ground very hard braking her nose.  
"Good Job Rose…Way to shut her big mouth." Shadow said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Shadow!" Sally said  
"Yes? What do you want?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm currently living with my girlfriend."  
"Girlrfiend? Oh you mean that Maria girl you always mention?"  
"N-no…tch…I'm dating Amy…."  
"W-what?!" I then slammed her face once again this time breaking one of her tooth.  
"I've been waiting so long to get me revenge…this isn't enough but since I don't like violence I won't do anything else" I said getting up and walking to my house closing the door. Shadow smiled at me as I put my arms around his neck kissing him. He kissed me back and hugged me from my waist.  
"Thank you."  
"Me? Why are you thanking me?" He asked.  
"It was because of you that I got to stand up to her." I said with a smile.  
"Do I get a prize?" He asked with an amused look on his face.  
"What do you mean by prize Shadow The Hedgehog?" I asked with a grin.  
"Why don't I just demonstrate?" He asked as he picked me up with his around holding me up from my butt with my arms around his neck kissing him and my legs wrapped around his waist as he took me to my room and laid me on the bed.

" I love you Shadow…"  
"I love you too…"  
"Please be there when I need you the most…like right now.." I said as he removed my blouse.  
"I can't promise to fix all your problems but I can tell you that you won't be facing them alone…" I smiled as he slowly removed my pants and panties making his way slowly to me. I moaned as he began to thrust. After a few minutes we were both naked under the covers holding hands.  
"Shadow…"  
"Mmmh yes?"  
"..You're not leaving my side are you…?"  
"Of course not Amy… **I will always be with you**…."  
We then kissed and smiled.  
"I only love you and just you…" He said with a smile.  
"Me too..only you…"  
"We're such heartless people…" He said with a chuckle as he kissed my forehead.  
"Then we'll be the Heartless.." I answered and smiled at his kiss and hugged him tight.


	10. I love you Silly

The Heartless  
Chapter 10

I love you Silly

The day I taught Sally a lesson we did nothing else. I had decided to visit Sonic the next day but when we got there they Said Sonic had already left since he was already healed. They said that A Sally had took him. I sighed and thank the women as I made my way out and Saw Shadow out waiting for me.  
"So? What's up?"  
"Sally took him. They said he healed already and they took off."  
"I see…well then don't worry… You'll get to see him again someday."  
"Yeah but I sure hope Sally isn't filling his head with any ideas…"  
"What do you mean by ideas?"  
"Well you see Sally is a perfect lair. She once spilled ketchup on herself and told Sonic I had done it. He obviously bought it and got real pissed. He told me to just leave and then well I did I left to Cream's house…"  
"Ah..what an idiot he is…and her ugh people like her make me puke…"  
"Yeah…but that's over…we are now all mature right…?"  
"Not Sally that's for sure..." He said as he yawned and began to walk away as I did too.  
"Hey Ames!" I heard a voice yelled from behind and I turn around as I saw Sonic with a smile waving at me. I ran to him and Smiled.  
"Hi Sonic!"  
"No hug? That bites." He said with a sigh and then smiled.  
"No She can't hug you she's mine." Shadow said with a jealous tone as he hugged me by the waist.  
"Okay Okay I get emo!" Sonic said with a grin  
"I'm not emo you faker."  
"I'm not a faker either." Sonic said as he got closed to him. He had a grin as Shadow had a frown.  
"Okay let's just get to the point." I said as I free myself from Shadow's arms and got in front of the both of them.  
"Sonic can we talk in private some day?"  
"Oooh like a date?" He asked excited just trying to make the black hedgehog next to him jealous.  
"Hehe no. Shadow's obviously coming with me. He's goes with me everywhere.  
"Aww what a pity…" He said as Shadow grin.  
"Yeah but really it's important.."  
"Why not go right now?"  
"I-Is sally with you?"  
"No why?"  
"Just asking and umm sure let's just go to a café tight now then." I suggested as we began walking to a near one.  
"What do you want to talk about Ames?" Asked Sonic as he took a sip of his coffee and taped his foot.  
"Well do you know who Sally really is?" 

"Of course she's my ex-girlfriend why?" He asked looking at me.

"Well of course she is but do you know the real her?"  
"There are two of them?"  
"Y-yeah… She…She has different personalities…one of them is a fake one and the other is a real one…"  
"Is that good or bad?" He asked as he took another sip.  
"It's bad Sonic…She…She is how can I explain this…"  
"A bitch?" Shadow answered as he looked at me.

"Yes that! Wait no I mean…"  
"Look Amy, she maybe bad but just stop there. I won't let you call her that. She's still my friend."

"Y-yeah..I'm sorry" I said looking down.  
"Look you blue bastard I won't let you talk to Amy like that either. If we called her a bitch is because she is one. Now just shut up and let her explain why she is." Shadow said with an furious tone in his voice.  
"Well look here Shadow. Amy wanted to talk to me. Not you. So just shut that big mouth of yours." He answered with a bad expression on his face.  
"Just cut it out both of you…" I said as they looked at me and sat down with a groan and Sonic took yet another sip.  
"Look the whole point is that Sally is bad and I need to talk to you about her."  
"Go to it then Amy." He said with a serious tone. I took a deep breath and told him everything. Thankfully he stayed quiet the whole time and let me explain but at the end he chose not to believe it. He told me that the Sally I was talking about was just someone he never met. He just told me to not bring up that topic unless I had proven that that Sally existed. With that he left outside and Shadow followed him punching him. They ended up having a huge fight out at the café. I took Shadow back to my House and put a few band aids on some of his cuts.  
"Why did you get in that fight?" I asked with a sigh as I put the last Band aid on him.  
"He choose not to believe you…if he said he love you so much why didn't he believe you?"  
"I don't know…I hope someday he'll notice the monster he once dated…" Shadow looked away and took my hand.  
"He's an idiot…Don't worry one day he's going to find out and ask you for forgiveness. And of course you're going to believe him because you're so sweet and nice. You should just get away from him." He suggested.

"I can't." I said with a smile and put my other hand on top of his.  
"Even though he doesn't believe me and does the worst thing ever. I can leave him…after all he did save me once and by leaving him I could returned the favor."  
"You already did…you loved him for almost eternality and that all you had to give him. It was his decision to love you back or not. Who cares but you own nothing to that blue idiot…"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"**I love you Silly** but one day you'll get it…plus I don't feel that way for him anymore…I love a certain hedgehog now…a certain anti-social one…" I turned him to me and kissed his rough lips.


	11. Dummy

The Heartless.

Chapter 11

Dummy.

"Come one Shadow! I want it!"  
"But I don't feel like going in there. It's too embarrassing for the Ultimate Life form to go in there."

"Aww wouldn't the Ultimate Life Form do this just for his girlfriend?"  
"I said no Amy please cut it out." He said in a serious tone.  
"Fine then I'll go alone. I'll be back in a few." I said as I entered the shop looking for new figures. I then saw this brown colored hedgehog who was restocking. He was really cute no kidding but I was already with someone much better so didn't pay much attention to him. I was then trying to reach a bulldog figure but I just couldn't reach it no matter how hard I tried.  
"God damn it if only Shadow just let his pride aside he would've helped me…"  
"Need some help?" The browned hedgehogs asked as he brought down the bulldog down giving it to me as he smiled at me.  
"Yeah thanks."  
"You like him? He's pretty useless but it's cute."  
"Oh my Gosh you too?! Me too I lost it and I decided to buy another one." I said as I speak to him.  
"I'll give you a couple for it. It's 50% off so yeah."  
"That's really nice of you thank you."  
"Yeah I was actually saving it for my little sister but I guess you need it eh?"  
"Oh my Gosh no! I can't possibly accepted! You take back! Here" I said handing it back. He then chuckled.  
"No it's alright really I get more don't worry."  
"Are you sure…?"  
"Yeah you have it." He said with a smile.  
"Thanks a lot Chad!" I said.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Your tag." I said with a giggle  
"Oh right. I'm such an idiot! Haha" We laugh together and decided to meet up this Saturday in the park to play.  
"What took you so long?" Shadow said as he looked at my smile.  
"Nothing I just kept talking to this guy and we decided to meet each other at the park next Saturday if you don't mind." I said as I pouted and looked at him. He sighed and groaned.  
"Fine but if this guy ever tries something funny on you tell me so I can kick his butt."

"Haha I will don't worry let's go." I said as we left the store and walked to a restaurant were we talked and ate. People always tell me that every time he's with me he smiles an awfully lot. I just smile and giggle. Saturday came and I left to the park. Chad was already waiting for me.

"Hey Chad! Sorry I'm late!"

"Nah it's okay. So shall we play?"  
"Big brother!"  
I heard a squeaky voice and saw a short female hedgehog with long brown hair. She seemed to be around 16 or so.  
"Is this the girl you met? Hello I'm Alice nice to meet you."  
"Oh hello I'm Amy nice to meet you as well." We shook hands and smile as we began to play and eat some pizza. I got beaten a few times but just laughed it off.  
"Well that was really cool maybe we should play more often!" Alice suggest as I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe. See you at the store Chad!" With that I left to my house and saw Shadow sleeping on the couch. I walked to him and kissed his forehead he then pushed me to him and smile.  
"You're finally back." He said as he kissed me and smile at me.

"Whoa there!" I said as I hugged him back and kissed him.  
"How did it go? He didn't try anything on you right?"  
"No of course not. We were with her little sister. She's cool but kind of spoil…"  
"Spoil?"

"She still thinks she's about 5 or 6.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yeah she acts like a little girl even though she is around 16."

"Oh well that's probably the parent's fault for spoiling her…"  
"Yeah…anyway wanna play some Mortal Kombat?"  
We then starred at each other and then I began to run to my room. We were both on the room.  
"Player 1!"I said as I ran to get the controller. He then hugged me from behind and laid me on the bed as he laughed and ran to my room getting my Controller.  
"Nope, today I'm player 1"He said as he left with a chuckled grabbing his red ps3 controller and he handed me the pink one making himself player one and making me player two. Not so long I went to the store again and saw Chad restocking again.  
"Hey Chad!"  
"Oh hello Amy what's up?"  
"Nothing haha so how are you?"  
"Well I have been thinking about you lately…"He said as he kept restocking.  
"M-me? W-why is that?" I asked as I felt my face go red.  
"Well you seemed and are really nice and you're really pretty."  
"Oh…umm thank you?"  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
"Umm you see Chad I can't…I'm already with someone else and I don't really want to umm"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What she means is that she doesn't want to go out with a low life scumbag like you." Shadow had appeared out of nowhere and he seemed really pissed.  
"Hey who are you?" Chad asked Shadow as he looked at him with an angry face.  
"Amy's boyfriend. Now fuck off. Do you think Amy is going to go out with someone like you? Why don't you just go and kiss your sister like that other time? You are disgusting dude." Shadow said as he punched him and then took me by my hand. When we arrived at my house we had stayed quiet.  
"Nee…Shadow was that true? He kissed his sister?"  
"Yeah why?"

"Ewwie" Out of nowhere I began to laugh and Shadow just looked at me unamused.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.  
"What do you mean what's wrong? Everything! Why couldn't you just tell him to fuck off or something?!"  
"Well I don't know he wouldn't listen!"  
"Slap him then! Damn it!" he said as he crossed his arms and sat on the couch.  
"Look I'm sorry…"  
"It's alright…but just…"He then sighed and hugged me real tight. I hugged him back as he began to kiss me. I kissed back and smile.  
"If you ask me how I know about this guy and his sister let's just say I saw him when you left him at the park." He said with a smile and kissed me again. I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"So you were stalking me?"  
"Just making sure the my girlfriend isn't in any trouble..."  
"**Dummy..."**  
I kissed him and we went to play Mortal Kombat. This time I got to be player 1.


	12. Our First Fight

The Heartless

Chapter 12

Our First Fight

A/N sorry for not updating oh lord please don't kill me xD

I was up earlier than Shadow today since he was recently off a mission. Poor Shadow, they returned him back to me with a lot of injuries. It was taking longer than usual to get him fixed up, just what did they send him for? I sighed and looked at back and see Shadow walking down the hall of the bedroom.

"Shadow what are you doing?! Get back to bed! You aren't completely healed yet!" I yelled running up to him and grabbing his arms only to for him to pull it back.

"Cut it Rose, we're all in danger here! Dr. Eggman...he. He..!"

"What are you saying? What's wrong? What is creating?"

"He created a monster, a virus hell I don't even know what the freaking fuck he created but it's dangerous!"

"Should we tell Sonic? Maybe he can help! I'm sure he will!"

"You're still depending on the blue idiot aren't you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"N-no…I mean it's because every time something bad shows up Sonic's always there to vanish it."

"What are you saying, that Sonic's stronger than me?"

"I never said that!"

"But you well damn were thinking about it, am I wrong?"

"Yeah, you're wrong." I answered back in a sharp tone. If he was going to take a sharp tone with me so can I. All I heard from him was a scoff and he then turned to look at the door.

"I'm going to leave, I'll be right back. You stay here and wait till I come back, alright?" He said putting his shoes. I let out a scoff as well and turned my head away from him.

"Yeah I'm really going to stay here while knowing that I can be out helping. Like hell I'm letting you go by yourself Shadow. Wait here I'll go get my stuff."

"Amy Stop! You're staying here weather you like it or not cause' I'm not going to take you."

"What? Why? Who are you to order me around? I'm old enough to make my own choices Shadow."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about the excellent choice you did of loving Sonic."

"That has nothing to do in this Shadow."

"It sure does, doesn't? You're talking about choices."

"I said I could make my own choices not which ones were right or wrong."

"Look, I don't want to continue this okay? Just cut it out."

"Yeah because I clearly made my point, I'm right."

"Right? Oh you're so wrong Amy; you have lots of things wrong."

"Oh really? Tell me about them, Come on."

"I don't have time for them." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Shadow, where do you think you're going? Come back! You're not leaving without me!" I yelled following him. He didn't answer and I just saw him opening the door and leaving. I then scoff and turned around going back to the kitchen. I then realize the tears rolling down my cheeks. I had then also realized that, that was our first fight. I being the stubborn girl I am went to the room we were currently sharing and deny the fact that we fought. I was still denying it even though my eyes were full of tears. I didn't like this feeling, the feeling of my heart sinking and feeling down. Shadow was right, wasn't he? I mean I am sometimes stupid and make stupid decisions like the one of loving Sonic…but…That's not his business…now that I think about it, it is. He is my boyfriend after all…and if he's my boyfriend I need to be where he is, I'm also a fighter. I can take care of myself, that's why I trained hard, to be able to defend myself…because I honestly don't need anybody to be taking care of me, Making me feel like I was a sort of kind of kiddo. I let out a sigh and began to cry again. What should I do? I should've just told him what I actually meant…

_Do you think I'll be okay without you?_

_Are you okay without me?_

Shadow's POV

'I feel like such a jerk. Why would I tell her she had lots of bad things when I obviously know she's perfect? I shouldn't have left her alone but I really don't want that monstrosity Eggman is creating to hurt her, she's too innocent…to sweet…she's not ready to fight that thing yet…is she? What if I lose her? I don't want to lose another important person because you're my everything. You're everything I have. It wouldn't be right to take you with me but neither would it be okay leaving you alone. Damn it Amy, look what you made of me. Filling my mind with these questions and these statements.' These are my thoughts while I run to Eggman's base to realize that Sonic is already there. He had already defeated the monster. I run towards him.

"Hey Shad, you came in late, where's Amy?"

"You defeated the monster already?"

"Yeah, you didn't answer my question though. Where's Amy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Uhh maybe because she is the one who had my heart in her hands."

"Oh so now you care for her."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Yeah, now that someone else has her you finally care? What about before?"

"What do you mean before?! I have always cared for her. That's why…"

"That's why what, you faker?"

"That's what I told her to leave…because I thought Eggman was finally getting something serious and I thought it could hurt her so I told her to go away. At the end it turned out to be another weak and pathetic robot and because of it made Amy changed what she felt for me. I loved her!" The blue idiot confessed making me realize I had made the same mistake…the mistake of telling her to stay away from this monster Eggman created when it was really just some pathetic robot Sonic quickly defeated. I turned my hands into fist and looked at him. He looked back at me and I then just teleported somewhere near Amy's house so I just had to run to there. I'm going to apologize so bad and hope I didn't make the same mistake Sonic made. I hope she didn't mistake my words. I love her so much.

_I know that I might've been a bit cold at times_

_But that was just the way I dealt with all my fears_

_You took the first step to show I don't have to be alone_

_And now I, I know I love you_

Amy's POV

Shadow hadn't returned home yet and I'm still drowning myself in my tears. 'What did he mean by I had lots of things wrong? Am I starting to become a brat to him as well? Am I too clingy? To annoying? Maybe he found someone better…someone who acts more…who looks more like….More like…Mari—' Just when I was about to finish my thoughts I heard the door of my house burst open almost breaking it. Just when I was going to stand up Shadow came bursting in and picking me up for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Amy…" I heard him say as he held me so tight I could feel my bones breaking. "I'm really sorry please forgive me…I know I did wrong by picking a fight with you but please please forgive me. You're right you're always right…I'm sorry I said there was so much wrong in you because there isn't. You're perfect please forgive me…"He said almost crying. I didn't hesitate to hug back, I hugged him really tight as well and my tears started to flow again. I then started to smile and caress the back of his head.

"You're an idiot…" I told him as he began to separate from my neck and look at me. He saw me smiling and he smiled as well giving me a kiss. I kissed back and smiled crying more.  
"I love you Shadow." I told him smiling and kissing him. He kissed back and the light kiss became passionate and deep ending both of us in our bed naked. After making love we were holding our hands under the cover and looking at each other he smiled at me and caressed my cheek with his other hand.

"I have to confess something." He said. I smiled and kept staring at him.

"What is it." I asked and kept smiling at him. He seemed to have a hard saying it and then he spoke.

"I love you so much that I forgot any Suffering." He said smiling and giving me a light kiss on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back feeling my heart being to float up instead of sinking I honestly couldn't wish for anybody better than Shadow.


	13. Young At Heart

The Heartless

Chapter 13

Young At Heart

I was cooking dinner for Shadow while he was preparing the table. I smiled and turned off the stove and served us dinner.

"This tasted great Rose." He said with a smile eating more of the spaghetti I had made.

"Thanks Shadow." I thanked him giving him a closed eye smile and looked at him eating. When did I ever fall in love with such a great guy? Shadow, even though it sounded weird was my boyfriend and he treated me really nice. The lonely and cold black quilled hedgehog turned out to be the sweetest and most amazing hedgehog I had met. He really was a person and had a lot of happiness to give and all of that happiness he wanted to give was me. All to me and only me, I must be a very selfish girl but can I say? I love Shadow a lot.

"Amy? Why are you staring at?" My thoughts were interrupted by Shadow's deep voice.

"I'm not staring at anything just thinking."

"About?"

"About my sweet relationship with my awesome boyfriend."

"Oh I see." He said picking up his plate and then went over to pick mine. I picked up my head and looked at him. He looked down at me and kissed me then left to leave them at the sink. I got up and turned on the radio, Frank Sinatra's Young At Heart started to play.

_Fairy tales can come true, it can happen to you_

_If you're young at heart._

_For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind_

_If you're young at heart._

"Oh my Gosh I love this song!" I said as I started to sing it. Shadow seemed to be amused by it and went to me and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and smiled.

"Of course you can." I answered him and took his hand as he put his hand on my thigh and the other one holding up my hand. I smiled and we began to dance. He smiled at me and chuckled at me.

"You don't know how to dance?"

"Of course I know!" I said with a lying smile as he just chuckled more and kept dancing with me.

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes._

_You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams._

_And life gets more exciting with each passing day._

_And love is either in your heart, or on it's way._

He danced with me more and I just felt like floating while dancing with him. Shadow was just smiling and dancing more. He then spun me and then brought me back to him. I smiled and giggled at the action he was making. He then took me back to the same position and smiled at me and then took me closer. I smiled and put my forehead on his and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiled at the sight of my 'pretty' face. I had my eyes closed as he put both of his hands on my waist and rocked us left to right making me feel like floating again. The dance slowly became lovelier.

_Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth_

_To be young at heart._

_For as rich as you are, it's much better by far_

_To be young at heart._

We just kept dancing as he took rocked us more. I really fell in love with the right guy right? It all feels just a dream, a dream I had always desire…. The dream to completely fall in love with someone who feels the same as me. My dream became true all thanks to the wonderful guy they called emo and heartless. If they call him heartless then they should call me the same since we both feel the same way, in that case we should be _The Heartless. _

_And if you should survive to 105,_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive!_

_And here is the best part, you have a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart._

Shadow kept rocking us as we both heard the song's solo come. At that moment we both smiled and he took me again by the thigh and picked up my hand dancing back and forth. He opened his eyes and smiled looking at me and kissed my forehead.

_And if you should survive to 105,_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive!_

_And here is the best part, you have a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart._

The song was ending so we reversed positions and he put my forehead against mine again with both of his hands on my waist. The song ended and he looked at me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him as we came in for a long passionate kiss. The song was over and we were still holding each other. I still felt like floating until he broke the beautiful silence we were having.

"I love you Amy." He told me and kissing me again.

"I love you too Shadow." I told him with a big smile. "You make me feel like floating."

"Floating? Mmh you mean by stepping on my shoes?" He said as I looked down in embarrassment. No wonder I felt like floating the whole time! I was stepping on him the whole time! I could feel my face go redder than a tomato! All I heard was his deep chuckle as he came to me and kissed me.

"It doesn't matter okay? You danced amazing."

"W-whatever…why didn't you complain?"

"Mmmh because I liked it. I didn't like you stepping on me but I liked to know that I was making my girl feel like she is the only one to me because she is. I love the look on her face while dancing. Amy your smile is so warm it melts my heart." He told me making me more red.

"Shadow…"

"Yes?"

"I love you but you're an idiot…"

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

"Yup, mine and only** mine**."

"I love you too Amy." He told me kissing me more and bringing me into a warm passionate hug.


	14. He's Busy

The Heartless

Chapter 14

_He's busy…_

A year had passed since me and Shadow have been going out. Our anniversary was coming up in a week and as much as I was excited Shadow seem like he wasn't really looking forward to it. He was acting…strange… I was being to get worried. Was it something I did?

"Hey Shadow let's go to the mall!" I told him while cooking smiling with hope.

"Not today (F/n)…I'm…_busy_…" He said putting his shoes and taking off god knows where to. I sigh and looked down as I turned off the stove. He was acting like that for the last week and I've been really worried…When I suggest for something he just ends up telling me that _he's busy… _It became noon and Shadow still hasn't come home. As worried as I am all I can do is wait for him to come back. I have no idea where he is and it's way too late to go out. My yawns become long and my eyes grow heavy as they slowly close themselves. I then feel someone pick me up and take me to my room. I would've loved to open my eyes and see Shadow but my eyes were just too heavy to open. My sleepiness had won me over. I woke up hoping to talk or see Shadow yet he…he wasn't next to me. He just left me a note that read.

'Amy, I'm sorry I couldn't wake up next to you…you see I'm kind of_ busy_ this morning as well…'

I sigh and crumble the paper. This is really turning into a problem…A problem I have to solve. If he was having trouble he can tell me and maybe I can help…he just needs to tell me. Maybe it's about Maria…or maybe he's on a mission….but then again if it were a mission he would've told me… Then what is it?! The curiosity is killing me I have to know why he's been avoiding me… My thoughts keep getting the best of me. Isn't it miserable? I can't think of anything else…I sigh and walk out my door going to Cream's. She wanted to invite me over and drink some coffee/tea. I really need it. I arrive at her house and smile and she welcomes me in.

"Come in Miss. Amy."

"Thanks Cream. I really need it." I said coming in.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked closing the door.

"Well I'm lonely, that's all." I said with a sad smile as I sit on the couch

"But don't you have Mr. Shadow?"

"..Well he…_he's been busy_ that's all…" I told her with a sad smile and then changed topic as we began to make flower crowns and talk while eating cookies. I had a really fun time. I came back home at night and Shadow was there already but he was asleep. I sigh and just lay beside him. I didn't want to wake him up but I really wanted to talk to him. We haven't been talking for the past 2 days…not a single word. Not even a good morning or good night. Not a single I love you either…it kind of hurts but then again I can't bring myself to talk to him. He never is here to begin with and maybe his doing something really important…and he just hasn't had the time to tell me about it... or maybe he's… He's seeing someone else...I shake my head rapidly. No way! There's no way Shadow would do that! He isn't that type of person! I cursed myself for thinking such things. I should've known better, I've spent almost an entire year with him… plus if he were seeing someone else he would've left me already instead of keeping this childish act of 'I'm busy'. I sigh and wait for my eyes to grow heavy to sleep once again with my back facing his. This was now how we were currently sleeping since he didn't have time to come home and cuddle with me until we both fell asleep.

3rd Person POV

Shadow woke up an hour earlier. He tried to be as quiet as ever and looked at Amy giving her a light kiss on her cheek and smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry Amy…" He then put on his shoes and teleported somewhere. Amy woke up later and again didn't see Shadow next to her. She looked around for the typical note he would leave her but didn't find one. She then looked down sadder and felt her tears roll down. She touched them and looked at her wet fingertips. She then began to sob and cry more. She had no idea why she was crying, she just felt it was right and so she cried a lot and then slept again. Sonic try calling her but she didn't answer so he went to her house and knocked.

"Amy? Where are you? Are you in there? Can I come in?" He knocked more and then turned the knob entering and closing the door. He then knocked on her room door and waited for her to answer.

"Ames? Amy..!" He called out waiting for her to answer but she didn't. He called once more and she finally woke up with her eyes puffy red.

"S-Sonic?"

"Amy? Can I come in?"

"U-Uh y-yes.." She said bringing the cover more to her chest since she slept with muscle shirt. He then saw the blue hedgehog enter and saw her giving him a close eye smile. He smiled back worried and looked at her. He walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed smiling to her, she then opened her eye and he noticed they were red puffy.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying? What did that faker do?"

"M-Me? Crying? N-no it was nothing!" Amy tried to brush it off and gave him another close eye smile. He then took her into a hug and her smile slowly became an awful frown and she began to cry and sob. Sonic rubbed her back and she then explain everything that was happening.

"Why haven't you called him? Ask him where he is…"

"I don't want to bother him…he's probably doing something important that he can't pick up."

"If it's so important he would tell you." Sonic reasoned giving her courage to call him. She nodded and picked her phone calling him.

'_Hello?' _

"S-Shadow!" Amy's face brighten up. She was so happy he had picked up and she was able to listen to his voice once again.

'_Oh…Rose…do you need something?'_ He asked plainly.

"N-no I just wanted to know where you are and if you are doing fine." She said happily.

'_Oh, I'm fine and I'm currently here at the coffee shop. Why?' _

"J-just asking. You know, to make sure you're okay." She said with a smile.

'_I'm fine. Is that it?' _

"Y-yeah…" She said her voice becoming a tone of sad.

'_Alright bye.'_

"Bye I love—"She was about to say I love you but he hung out. She began to cry again and Sonic conform her sadly and angry. After a few minutes Sonic ran with her in his arms to the coffee shop and didn't find Shadow there.

"So that faker was lying huh?"

"M-maybe he just left…" Amy tried to reason not wanting to accept that he did.

"Ames, we got here the moment you stop crying which was like a minute ago."

She stayed quiet and looked at Sonic holding her tears. She then heard the black hedgehog's voice. Both Amy and Sonic turned to look and saw a long browned haired hedgehog walking with Shadow to the other street.

"You think those are pretty?"

"Definitely." She answered with a smile.

"Let's go get some then." He said with a smile as well as they both disappear into another street. Amy just stood there not believing what she just saw. Sonic was shocked, he hated Shadow more than ever now but that had to be Eggman's robot or something because he knew Shadow would never do that but then again…His thoughts stop when he heard Amy sob. He took her into his arms letting her cry all she wanted. He then took her back to her house. Her eyes were incredibly red. She was crying way too much and finally went to sleep. He tucked her in and held her hand smiling sadly at her. He then kissed it and then kissed her forehead until he heard the door creak. He turned to see who it was and saw Shadow, Shadow wasn't happy and neither was Sonic. Sonic went out of Amy's room and into the living room with Shadow. He was so close to beating him up.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked serious.

"More importantly what the hell are YOU doing?! You cheating piece of crap!" He yelled loud but no loud enough for Amy to wake up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I fucking mean Shadow! You and that browned hair hedgehog!"

"Oh you mean Jane?"  
"So that's her name? You selfish bastard! You didn't even think of Amy's feelings before you acted! You know how hard she's been crying? ALL DAY SHADOW!" He growl and looked at Shadow's who was there in shock.

"I….Amy…..I'm so sorry…."


End file.
